The World of Difference
by Mayumiofthecherokee
Summary: What would happen if Harry had been a tad bit more curious about his heritage once Hagrid came? What if he was alarmed at the amount of money he had while being forced to live like a slave? He would go to the goblins for a impromptu meeting of course! But what if there was more than the eye originally seen? Let's find out! WARNING: HAS BEEN EDITED, NOTHING FAMILIAR IS MINE!


_**ORIGINAL AUTHOR NOTE**_

 _Hey People of Earth, I just want to start practicing on slowing my stories down_ _quite a bit and decided to ask for feed back about how to slow this story I am_ _posting now. I want any and all ideas to be reasonable and it would be great if_ _they had details about what you think or even why you think something should_ _be done differently. As the phrase goes, "I am only human" and every human to_ _date (Besides religious holy figures of the past) have made mistakes, though_ _some are bigger then others._

 _I know it seems like I took part of someone else's start of story but it is actually the book's start of story._

 _ **NEW AUTHOR NOTE**_

 _For those who have been wishing for a continuation of one of my Harry Potter stories I have decided that I'll redoe then continue this story. I've added content, edited a little, and made the list of abilities be there from a different point of view (Most are heredatory which may or may not show up even a tiny bit) and only have maybe four which are certain abilities. Also, the word count has been increase by a few thousand words. The word count, according to , was_ _7,597 altogether._

 _Also, it should be known that I am trying to take this one seriously AND that I will do my best to update as much as possible. HOWEVER, I still need a beta reader. If you either beta for Harry Potter stories or have a friend who does I'd appreciate it if you told them or contacted me about the work I need done. I edited this one as much as I could, and added enough words to make it twice the length of my typical chapter goal. I try for 5,000 words per chapter to ensure that I am able to produce an amount in the chapter to appease any short chapter haters. Plus, it is always fun to read more than it is to read less._

 _For any of you who have thoughts on what may happen or what you would make happen, please feel free to leave a review. I try to message those who review more than a sentence and those who have constructive criticism or thoughts that can add to the story. If you just want to review to say you like it and hope I continue feel free to do so, but please don't expect a response via private messaging. If you have questions, make it into a review, I aim to make sure you understand what I mean and I will likely eventually get around to editing that to make it more easily understood._

 _ **CHAPTER ONE: MIRACULOUS MAGIC**_

 _ **Harry's POV**_

I checked my watch and it was finally time for my 11th birthday. So I proceeded to blow out the candles on my birthday cake drawing and wished to read one of the letters that Uncle Vernon disposed of.

Feeling sleepy, I started to drift off to sleep. That's when I heard a loud banging on the door of the remote shack in the middle of nowhere… it was in the middle of nowhere so nobody should know where we were. I got my hopes up and kept wishing for it to be a letter.

Then it happened! The door was thrust off of it's hinges and the figure of a giant man was seen. Normally I would have ran for my life to avoid it, but I let curiosity get the better of me and went to investigate. I walked closer and closer to the giant man. He walked closer and closer to me as well. Then he spoke.

"Blimey, I haven't seen yer since yer were a baby 'Arry. A li'l skinnier than I'd expected bu' good nonetheless!" He knew me? But how? I was about to ask him how he knew me but he beat me to it.

"Ever make anythin' happen? Anythin' ya couldn't explain? Yer a Wizard 'Arry!" A what? I don't understand, Vernon always told me that Magic isn't real... Vernon lied to me!

"What are you doing on private property! We are NOT paying for him to go to that FREAKISH school for learning STUPID MAGIC!" I glare at Vernon for a moment before realizing he has a gun. The giant walks sternly over before bending Vernon's rifle, after it was bent Vernon pulls to trigger in a panic causing a hole to appear in the ceiling.

"Now yer lis'en here, 'Arry has already paid ter go ter Hogwarts. It is where both of his parents went and it's where he's goin' even if yer don't like it." Vernon whimpered and I felt relief, I knew that I now had the power to make them regret ever harming me all these years.

The giant turns back to me and fishes something out of his pockets. It's a cake! "'Arry, I figured tha' yer would like some cake so I brought yer some." The giant looks so eager to please me.

"I'm sorry Mister...?" The giant sheepishly smiles.

"The name's Hagrid. I'm the grounds keeper at Hogwarts." I smile at him.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hagrid, but I can't stomach cake. The one time my kindergarten teacher gave me cake I got sick and threw up." Vernon looks purple at my revelation and I can barely hold back the snicker wanting to break free from me.

"Oh..." Harry gently pats his arm.

"It's okay, you didn't know, Mr. Hagrid." Hagrid nods before replacing the cake.

"Sorry abou' tha' but I just figured kids loved sweets." Harry gently pats the giants arm again before telling him the truth.

"The reason I can't stomach it isn't because I don't like it, it is because it was the first time I'd ever had sweets and since I wasn't used to it I threw up. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always told me that freaks don't get anything worthwhile because freaks are worthless." Hagrid growls as he looks toward the mundane folk before I interrupt his track of thought. "Mr. Hagrid, can you tell me about the magical world? I need to know all the simple things like how they deliver mail, what type of bank they have and a little bit about my family."

Hagrid instantly lit up at being asked about simple things. "Well we have delivery birds, specifically owls. Tha owls are trained and enhanced with magic though they are often very loyal. Tha bank called Gringotts is run by goblins. They are very particular about their business and will always help for a share of tha profit."

"What should a person now about goblin manners? I just want to know so I don't offend them." Harry added the last bit after Hagrid gave him a look.

Nodding in satisfaction Hagrid continues, "Well tha goblins are very nasty ter those who haven't earned their respect. That being said no one particularly knows how ter get on their good side. Whatever yer do don't smile while showing yer teeth, that is seen as a challenge or as a thought to be nasty to whomever yer speaking about. Generally it is good to be polite to them as much as possible though most people are very rude ter them in fear of another goblin war."

Hagrid sighs, "Now fer yer family, they are nobles. They are members of a most ancient and most noble house who has seats upon the Wizengamot, or the magical government. They are very well known and are a part of the light side, most of the time they support the rights of muggles like those three over there but I'm sure that there was a few who thought otherwise. Yer have a trust vault with at least 10,000 galleons added to it each years from tha main vaults. Tha trust vault has roughly £500,000 in muggle money."

I splutter before growing angry. "Hagrid, is there a way to get to Gringotts instantly? I think I need to talk to them about whether or not my relatives have been paid to care me. They always refuse to buy me new things and often just hem Dudley's stuff and gives it to me."

Hagrid looks at me sharply. "I suppose it is important ter know abou'. I'll take yer now by apparation. Hold still." I held onto Hagrid when he grabbed me before my world began spinning around and around. Finally it felt like we were going through a tiny tube before my vision cleared. I barely withheld from throwing up.

Looking up I realized we were somewhere completely different and I glance around trying to access any hidden dangers before realizing there was a vampire just down the street. Shuffling closer to Hagrid as we pass him he frowns as he stares at me. I ignore him and follow Hagrid into the biggest building, Gringotts.

 _ **Third Person POV**_

The boy entered the bank with his face a little green showing he was apparated the first time. Now most goblins would ignore this fact but the current head security goblin quickly recognized him as who he was. Harold 'Harry' Jameson Fleamont Potter. That security goblin is named Rugrot and he calmly stepped out of the shadows to greet the young man. "Mister Potter, I assume that you have come at this time of night to have a few things settled?"

The young man nods while giving a quick yet respectful response, "Yes Sir." A few nearby goblins hear the exchange and decide to let things go as they were since they know that Rugrot used to know his parents enough to recognize the magical signature of their family.

Rugrot looks at the giant and sneers, "I am afraid you are not authorized to be in any meetings between a goblin and Heir Potter." Hagrid nods and looks at Harry with worried eyes.

"I'll be fine, Hagrid. If you didn't notice he didn't sneer at me and that has to mean something, no offense to him mean by that though." Rugrot barely withheld a laugh. Hagrid reluctantly allowed him to follow the goblin after giving him his key.

Harry followed Rugrot down the right tunnel until they were in front of a gilded door. Knocking on the door caused a night accountant to open the door and the two spoke in gobbledygook causing the night attendant to nod respectfully toward Harry. "I am Kurkurk, I will be happy to escort you to the Potter's account room to conduct business."

Harry smiles gently at him, "Thank you, I really appreciate it very much. I honestly can't say if the urgency behind this meeting is really known."

The two goblins look at each other in confusion as Kurkurk began leading Harry down the hall, Rugrot went back to the lobby. Upon arriving in front of a door with the Potter's name on it they enter the room. Harry sits down and waits for Kurkurk to sit down as well. Once he is sitting Harry begins to explain his predicament.

"Mister Kurkurk, I have recently discovered that I was a wizard and I want to find out why I was left uninformed. Not only that but I discovered that I was a noble yet I am forced to wear rags by my mundane relatives. Can you help me find a new home?" Kurkurk's eyes narrow as he looks at Harry's clothes and knows it is the truth.

"I have something better I can offer. Since you are now the legal age to gain emancipation you may be able to gain freedom by trying on any Lord Rings you may own. I suggest an inheritance test to find out which houses you are the Heir to and claiming all of those lordships. We also have a natural abilities test that will remove any and all blocks. Do you wish to use both?" Harry is thinking about what might help.

"It sounds reasonable. Please proceed to do such." Harry says calmly.

Kurkurk pulls out a ritual blade before pulling out two parchments. "Slice your palm and drip blood onto both parchment sheets. Then after a few moments it will answer a few of your questions for you." Harry grips the blade causing a deep gash to appear on his palm before dripping it over both parchments long enough for both to begin glowing brightly as if they are rainbows. His hand glows before he notices the blood and gash vanish from it.

 **Possible Affinities and Abilities of Harold 'Harry' Jameson Fleamont Potter** **with Familial Sources Listed**

 **Natural Healing Ability** **– Hufflepuff**

 **Veela Abilities (Mostly blocked by James Fleamont Charlus Potter)** **– Black**

 **Aura Sensing (blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore) – Ravenclaw**

 **Elemental Magics: Air, Water, Shadow** **– Ravenclaw**

 **Natural Animagi Forms: Panther, Snake, Fire Drake (blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore) – Slytherin**

 **Natural Occlumens (Partial block by Horcrux of Tom Marvolo Riddle, partial block by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.)** **– Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **Affinity for Battle Magics** **– Gryffindor**

 **Affinity for Transfiguration** **– Potter**

 **Affinity for Charms** **– Lily Potter nee Evans**

 **A** **ffinity for Potions – Potter**

 **Affinity for Wandless Casting – Confirmed (Majority blocked by A. P. W. B. Dumbledore.)** **\- Potter**

 **Telekinetic Abilities (Blocked by A. P. W. B.. Dumbledore.)** **– Gryffindor**

 **Beast Tongue** **–** **Confirmed** **– Slytherin**

 **Slightly Bellow Average Hypnosis (Blocked by A. P. W. B.. Dumbledore.)** **– Black**

 **Strong Healing – Confirmed - (self & others)** **– Hufflepuff**

 **Very High Intelligence (Majority Blocked by A. P. W. B.. Dumbledore.)** **– Lestrange**

 **Un-Killable (can die from wounds, sickness, etc, but will revive self within 24 hours due to strange being magics)** **– Ambrosius**

 **Very High Knowledge (general)** **– Black**

 **Animal Summoning (up to 4 mounts to ride or aid – Equestrian Mounts)** **– Lestrange**

 **Flight (no wings)** **– Lestrange**

 **Weakness: Hunted (By group, Fangirls & Fanboys); Unique Looks (vivid green eyes, very feminine build, Sowilo scar on forehead); Addicted (loves most types of cheese); Mutated (Lyrical Voice); Extremely Popular (always noticed)**

 **ALL BLOCKS HAVE BEEN REMOVED; THE HORCRUX STILL REMAINS ALONG WITH THE SCAR.**

 **Harry James Potter:**

 **Primary Guardian: Sirius Orion Black (Currently Residing in Azkaban)**

 **Secondary and Current Guardian: Albus P. W. B. Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts)**

 **Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter nee Evans (Both Deceased)**

 **Primary Godfather – Sirius Orion Black (Currently Residing in Azkaban)**

 **Secondary Godfather – Severus Tobias Snape – Doesn't know**

 **Tertiary Godfather – Remus John Lupin – Doesn't know**

 **Primary Godmother – Alice Veva Longbottom (Residing in Saint Mungo's)**

 **Secondary Godmother – Amelia Susan Bones – Doesn't know**

 **Tertiary Godmother – Minerva Camille McGonagall – Doesn't know**

 **Potter Vault- Vault Number15: 178,000,000 Galleons, 14 sickles, 12 knuts**

 **Harry James Potter Trust Vault- Vault Number687:** **999,330** **Galleons**

 **Evans Vault- Vault Number177: 31,000 Galleons, 6 sickles, 12 knuts**

 **Ravenclaw Vault- Vault Number4: 789,456,000,000 Galleons (Most gained by interest)**

 **Hufflepuff Vault- Vault Number1: 685,653,000,000 Galleons (Most gained by interest)**

 **Gryffindor Vault- Vault Number3: 387,000 Galleons**

 **Ambrosius Vault- Vault Number13: 323,459,270,987, Galleons (most gained by interest and investments assigned by the bank as per the will of Merlin Ambrosius)**

 **Collections Account- Vault Numbers: #782, #985, #639 (Total 9,684 Galleons and assorted items)**

 **Black Vault (Heir to Sirius Black)- Vault Number711: 503,429,307 Galleons, 9 sickles, 5 knuts (Mostly gained through illegal deals)**

 **Lestrange Vault (Heir to Lestrange by Sirius Black's relation to Bellatrix Lestrange and by conquest)- Vault Number710: 819,106 galleons (Gained through illegal means)**

 **Slytherin Vault (won by conquest)- Vault Number2: 70,000 Galleons (Most lost through payment for vaults over years – needs new vault plans)**

Harry whistles as seven Lord Rings appear on the table. Trying them on one at a time he is very pleased that they all accepted him. "Now Lord Potter, we need you to sign this parchment to correct the problem of stolen funds from you by your guardian, Albus Dumbledore. However, I suggest you remove him from the access list."

Harry nods, "Remove everyone except for myself from the access list no matter the consequences to myself. However, I think it might be smart to go over the list like I am clueless to make sure I truly understand everything." The goblin nods with acceptance.

"First of all, we will start with the vaults, guardians, and the people in line to care for you or assist you. For the vaults, goblins are allowed to legally do whatever a person lists in their will, even if the law decides it is illegal to mess with vaults. Seeing as the Law strictly prohibits a will from being ignored then the will of Merlin Ambrosius is absolutely to be followed to the exact measures it was stated. We interpreted them slightly different and have completed them as we see reasonable or as wished." Harry nods with understanding as he sees the frown on the face across from him.

"What seems to be the trouble?" His nose wrinkles, for some reason his instincts tell him it might be something bad.

"If Sirius Black is still listed as your Primary Guardian then he never had a trial. If you wish, we can look over the Potter's will to see what they said about this." Harry nods to him.

"That may be needed. Please continue." He nods back to Harry.

"Next, you have four available godparents who should have been your guardian. For this we will press charges on Dumbledore for presenting himself as your guardian when there was others obviously intended to care for you. Usually a person only assigns one set of godparents but it seems that the extra measures taken were actually needed. Because of this Dumbledore intentionally broke the law, despite being head honcho of the Wizengamot he cannot break the law like this unless the Wizengamot deems those who would have cared for you as dangerous. Seeing as none were even questioned in preparation for a trial it seems he overlooked this fact and may have sealed the Potter's Wills to keep this a secret." Harry grits his teeth in annoyance.

"I have something I want to mention later, it has to do with Dumbledore and the caretakers he placed me with." The goblin raises an eyebrow as he looks over his spectacles.

"If you wish to sue both Dumbledore and your caretakers such can be easily done. We just need the address to send a team of Aurors to investigate." Harry nods to him, at least the goblin seems to care about him. "We will also send an investigating team to find out if the four listed and able to care for you are aware they are your second and third godparents." He says with a brief note.

Harry seems his look of astonishment at the variety of possible abilities. "Most of these abilities tend to be hereditary in the families you have inherited from. In fact, all of them are hereditary most typically in the families they belong to. The fact that you are actually blood related to the Lestranges enough to inherit their traits with those of the Black, and the Founders of Hogwarts is amazing." Harry flushes with complete embarrassment.

"Now, the natural healing ability simply causes any healing spells and magic used on you to be more effective and allows a stronger and quicker recovery from almost all illnesses and wounds. The Veela Abilities include 'Allure' which causes people of the opposite gender to find one attractive, enhanced beauty, and always results in the owner having a unique physical trait. Those looks caused by it are the feminine build and your eyes." Harry nods, that makes sense, but he supposes that he will have to work really hard to learn to control all of those abilities though.

"Aura sensing is basically a think that can be used in many basic ways. It can be use to sense if a spell is harmful, to detect surprise attacks, and to sense someone's mood as well as giving knowledge of when a person lies or is under a compulsion." Harry stares for a moment before nodding to him. "The elemental magics are simply used to control anything that fall under that category. Some powerful elemental magicians can control beasts with that as an always affinity, fish for water, birds for air, and dark creatures for shadow."

Harry breaths uneasily at the long list, then he raises his arm to stop him briefly. The goblin pauses at the display. "I believe a few being sealed until I learn to control them might be needed. The one placed by my father shall be redone at the least, maybe sealing most elements, and whatever else could be a danger to me and others should I accidentally lose control with maybe three things undone among those for me to learn to control them." The goblin sighs at him before nodding.

"That is a very wise choice. Most people don't see it that way and simply want to try everything at once. Though we could just put limiters on each, the animagus is harmless for the most part; the magic affinities of battle magic, transfiguration, charms, potions, wandless casting and Occlumens are almost completely harmless. The beast tongue is mostly self regulatory. The healing can easily be learned while at Hogwarts if you petition the Hogwarts Nurse to help teach you the basics using animals. Telekinetic abilities most certainly will have to be limited, due to the dangers when emotional, like how most thing are now floating in the room." Harry jerks up and sees it to be true. He takes deep calming breaths to try to stop the levitation. Most stuff plops where it was and Harry winces when the tea in the cup drips a little over the side.

"Sorry." Harry squeaks.

The goblin nods in appreciation. "Animal summoning may need to be limited to two and the flight should be limited in height until you gain more refined control over it. Most of those are self explanatory too." Harry sighs in relief. He almost thought that he is simply a walking time bomb.

"Thank you." Harry croaks in slight fear of his abilities. He knows that if the goblin is offering this that it might be the best route of options.

"I understand, for those who are intelligent enough they realize they may hurt their loved ones and ask for the limiters to be placed upon them. It is a simple process and simple requires a stamp to be placed on the torso to limit the particular magic. The more charge it has the more it limits it." Harry nods in understanding before the goblin looks at him with a frown. "Now if I may continue going over my list?" Harry nods with a slight flush.

"The Animagi is a person who and change into an animal form. You have three of them but the fire drake is abnormal though. It is basically an eagle sized dragon. Occlumency simply defends the mind from invasion and attacks while decreasing the likelihood for compulsions and the likes to work properly. The affinities are mostly Hogwarts classes, the wandless magic is the only exception to the Hogwarts Curriculum. Telekinetic abilities are those used by using a psychic energy, these may form protective barriers over your skin, allow you to fly, float objects, and move your body at a faster speed if used properly." Harry shudder, no wonder it is so dangerous. He could crash into a wall and go 'squish' before he knows that it is there.

"Beast tongue allows a person to speak to almost any species of their choice, mostly including animals and magical creatures but not beings similar to animals unless they speak the language themselves." Harry nods to him. "The hypnosis can be used to control a person or animal. Typically, using it on a prestigious or influential person is illegal, most other targets are okay but it is highly suggested that you use animals that are familiar with English or even house elves. I'll explain those later." He says at Harry's look of confusion. "With the level of Hypnosis you have you have had some practice with it. Same with the healing, with actually tends to the reversal of wounds and destruction of toxins and the likes."

Harry nods in understanding. "The intelligence is understandable, but the unkillable is a little confusion though it has a note next to it. The note is basically the whole truth. This ability is typically bestowed by a higher being when a person is absolutely needed to complete a task or when the person has been blessed with nine lives or more by various beings in reward for completion of certain tasks. However, it also means that you can't naturally age past about 20-25 years in age until you are on the last life." Harry nods in understanding before clearing his throat.

"If that is correct then it might be important to figure out which being placed it. Then we can try and figure out what they need me to do and I can at least give them a proper thanks for the ability." The goblin nods in agreement.

"That is very true. We will need to undergo a ritual to discover that before we seal your abilities. You will have to memorize a few lines before that can happen though. We will house you at the bank until we can get the ritual complete. Or we can try a different way, but that depends on you and you will have to complete it alone. I'll explain it later." He nods to the goblin as he hears him sigh. "The rest seem to be self explanatory as well. You do seem to have five major weaknesses, though why it included cheese addiction is beyond me." Harry flushes as they look at each other before he looks at the ground.

"I am easily bribed when it comes to being offered cheese…" The goblin nods with understanding.

"The horcrux is typically a forbidden magic. With the one nestled in you we can perform a complex ritual to destroy all fragments of the horcrux wherever they come from. We can easily start preparing for it, but we will have to start storing energy in different power crystals. From the looks of it there are currently seven or eight shards of the soul in your head. The occlumency will help keep it out and away from your mind while preventing it from majorly affecting you." Harry nods gratefully and the goblin presses a stone on the wall.

"Grimbak speaking, how may I assist?" The voice from the other end asks grumpily.

"We have a person with a shard of a horcrux. This, from my understanding, means there are multiple pieces of the horcrux in existence. The soul shard is embedded in the man himself and I would be damned if we kill the Boy Who Lived by using a common ritual to destroy it." The gasp and wheezing sound alerts them that the man may be panicking at the news.

"Sir, please don't fret over me. I'm aware that we need to start charging power stones from what your Kin told me. Apparently it is going to require a lot of power and I may have an idea as to how to get it faster." The man's breathing starts evening out causing Harry to realize that he used his hypnosis to calm him. "I apologize for using my hypnosis, I didn't intend to, but we don't need you panicking, it might make things worse if the public became aware of the problem." The goblin sighs as he finally evens his breathing out.

"Apology accepted, I simply was worried about you, believe it or not your ancestors have had a rather fruitful relationship with our establishment." Harry nods to him before turning toward the goblin next to him.

"I understand, If you can bring or send around 3/4ths or more of the power stones to the suite that is being set aside for my use it may be a start for what I have planned to get them charged. I will need access to all my vaults to get stuff, not the money but the objects, to offer somebody." The goblin hums before a sigh is heard over the link.

"That we can allow as it is standard for orphaned nobility without a legal head of house. I wish you luck and we will prepare for such starting today." Harry nods to the voice with a smile.

"Thank you." Harry and Kurkurk respond before the line goes dead.

Kurkurk turns toward Harry. "Now, a House elf is basically a servant of a family. They are held as such until the day they die, which can be weeks if they don't have a bonded master. They can't produce their own magic and absorb tiny amounts constantly from their bonded in order to survive. If allowed, they can briefly absorb more than standard to defend their owner's home and family." Harry nods in understanding before looking up with a questioning face.

"The way to find out the patron or matron, does it include private offerings and appeasements with sincere prayers?" The goblin nods before Harry grins a little. "I want you to fetch thirty things that might prove beneficial to a deity from my vaults. I want only the best for them, but I have no idea what they would want. I also wish for an elf to be sent with 1,000 galleons to buy a variety of food ingredients that can be used to make an offering. Also, make sure there are several types of wine and alcohols included, I am sure any deity might like those in normal numbers. I'll make a complete meal or feast and ask the elf to place everything in stasis and offer it to the deity with a request for a brief visit and possibly more. Though there might be more than one deity so I'll make a large banquet. I also want to know of all the servants the house of Potter has so that I may decide if I should keep them if they are not an elf, but can I get the elves here quickly?" Kurkurk looks startled.

"Potter Elves!" Kurkurk half shouts. twenty elves of a very small stature appear before they quickly begin asking Harry to punish them.

Harry promptly raises one hand causing them to be quiet. Looking at them carefully Harry noticing the tears in their eyes and knows they love him. "Tell me, why I should punish any of you..."

Half of the elves begin bawling again while one male steps forward, "Master Harry Sir should punish elves for loosing Master to Bad Dumbles. Lopsy knows that Lopsy is a bad elf because Lopsy wasn't there for Master when Lopsy was supposed to be..." Harry smiles softly at them, knowing they actually care for him more than their own well-being from the looks of it, as the rest begin nodding their heads rapidly.

"I don't see why that is your fault, you are my servants, Dumbledore likely found that your opinions are worthless but I know better." Several of the elves pause as they try to process what he said.

"Master... doesn't blame Potter Elves?" Harry gently smiles.

"Why would I blame you? It is Dumbledore who took me from you not the other way around." Several of the house elves began bawling once they understood. "Please calm down, I am back with you once more so there is no need for worry. All is going to be corrected shortly." Harry realizes that they are essentially slaves and decides to begin interviewing them.

"Now, in order to make sure I treat you fairly I need to know about you and I wish to tell you why I think you are important. As for your opinions, you guys are specifically trained, you have all the knowledge you need in your field of work and are experts at it. You know more about my family than most people would ever dream of knowing. You have been taught my family history by my family that came before me and you are the only ones who care about me for me as far as I am completely aware, there may be others, but you are completely devote to me. You deserve recognition and rewards for your well kept loyalty to my family despite me not searching you out as I should have. I apologize for not being there to learn from you, I could have reported the abuse I suffered through and that could have had me reunited with you sooner. I apologize as I know you would have loved to care for me and teach me." Several of the elves ave stars in their eyes from his brief speech filled with feeling and emotion.

Suddenly an elf sniffles. "But master, we searched without any hearings or words from you, we couldn't track you until and still can't, we just found you due to the kind goblin." The elves start crying in disappointment in themselves.

"Which is why you should be rewarded. You kept searching through the years, not giving up hope, looking under every rock and in every crevice you could find. Did you not?" The elves look at him surprised.

"We searched everywhere, we were searching minutes ago too, but we could not find Master's Aunt Tunie's house. We suspected that she be the ones he be placed with and it be under the fidelius charm with Master's mother as the secret keeper, when she died all that knew of the place were able to spread the word of it, but she never told us where it was at." The elves begin tearing up, fearful of something.

"So you should be rewarded, you realized who I was with and you searched even until moments ago. That takes a great strength of dedication. In fact, only family would search for me like that. You guys are my real aunts, uncles and cousins, as you care far more than my blood relatives do. You did everything you could for me, even when hope seemed lost or was lost among your group. I applaud you. You have been the best people I could ever ask for even without me knowing a single thing. I just wish that you could have been there for me, but even if it had happened I would not be who I am today and I wouldn't change who I am for anything. I love you, you are my family." Several burst into hysterical shrieks, wails and sobs at once before the others follow behind quickly. Harry goes over to them and sits among them before gently hugging them an allowing them to pile around him to reassure themselves that it isn't a dream.

A guard briefly enters the room before pausing at the sight of tearful elves gathered around him, "Master is so kind!" And other words are being called to him quite loudly causing more than a few goblins in the hall to pause and look at him. Harry simply hugs them and lets the elves be until they calm completely.

"See, everything will be okay. It is alright to cry, it is alright to be sad, and it is alright to be depressed. It is okay because it is very rare that anything lasts forever. You will be happy again, and you will get a chance to teach me and befriend me as you should have had." Harry squeaks when they dog-pile him with a huge group hug. Hearing a group of people clapping he looks at the door before his face goes cherry tomato red. After several seconds of applause the group of what seems to be thirty or more goblins start to disperse.

Turning toward his elves he smiles at them. "Now in order for us to have a good relationship I will have to do things to make sure you are happy and you will have to do the same for me. I need to know certain things, like what is the worst thing that you wish would never happen. This will keep me from hurting you and your feelings." The elves look at him with bright smiles.

"Lopsy and every elf in the world hates to be freed. To be given clothes is to be freed and to be freed is to be told we are worthless." Lopsy nibbles on his lip nervously as others try not to cry at their thoughts.

"Then I will make sure to never give you any clothes unless you ask me to." The elves relaxed. Harry gently coos at their adorable looks of surprise. "I was going to give you uniforms but I suppose that I can pay each of you twenty galleons per month to buy things for yourself. However, I will be paying for each of you to have three meals a day worth of food. It doesn't matter if you want one food over another as long as you eat a balanced diet. That means you must eat vegetables, fruit, grains, and protean or stuff like peanuts, meat, and certain beans. If you don't want meat then just substitute something else with protean in it."

The elves start to protest. "Before you complain let me explain. I want you to have clothes that show your stature in the magical world. Since you are elves of a noble house and not just a rich house then you need to wear clothes that show that you are Potter elves. Not only that but I refuse to allow you to have improper clothes and I will make sure there is suitable punishments for refusing to buy needed clothes. I don't want you to get sick and if you are outside in the middle of winter you are likely to get sick even if I don't like it. And that might get me sick."

The elves look at each other questioningly before they agree that it is needed. "Yes Master Harry!"

"Later, I want one of you to try getting me two lists, one of things about your group that you like or want and another want to avoid. If there are things you want to do for me, like taking a small group allowance to buy me things as gifts and surprises, I'll let you do that. Just write it down or have someone designated to go around asking your group. Okay?"

"Yes Sir, Master Harry Potter Sir!" The group proclaims louder then necesary in their delight.

Harry smiles as they finally realize that he is serious. "Good, now I want each of you added to my account by Kurkurk, this nice Goblin here." They look at Kurkurk as he pushes twenty papers toward them. Each of them take one sheet and focuses their magic into the papers before they glow softly. Giving each of the twenty papers back the Goblin grins at them.

"Very good. Now the next thing we need to do is go over what funds have been withdrawn to see if any are legal. Is there anything you would like to add before we continue?" Kurkurk looks expectant.

"Yes, there is." The elves shift nervously. "I want to make it known that any withdraws after the day my parents died should never have happened. I was never given a single knut of it and nor was any of it spent on me. I want everyone who was given part of my money to have charges brought upon them. Any betrothal contracts within that time are to be burnt or canceled due to me having never signed them."

Kurkurk begins flipping through the files until he comes upon the betrothal contracts. Looking at the only one signed he growls before pushing it toward him. "Cross out this line and it will be taken care of. I suppose you might want to look at a few of the rest since they are actually beneficial to you in some way unlike the one you now have denied. The family you just rejected is very poor and is one of the families who have been withdrawing from your account. Several families have been withdrawing money with the permission of Dumbledore."

Harry frown as he ponders everything. Then he remembers that he is short on time. "What time is it?"

Kurkurk looks surprised at the question. "Tempus. 4:30 am. We have been here for a while, nearly four hours. However, we should focus on getting everything you need for school. I think the Potter Vault has several familiars including one particular owl that might just suit your needs. I will take you to the main room and make sure a trusted goblin escorts you to each of the vaults after giving you a list of things to get. Let me write it down now."

Harry waits patiently with the elves as Kurkurk begins writing everything down. After about five minutes he has a good list. Giving the list to Harry he waits for him to approve.

 **\- 2 Familiars (One owl or other bird for mail)**

 **\- 100 Galleons to spend on extra supplies (Quills, inkpots, parchment, etc.)**

 **\- 200 Galleons to spend on extra muggle supplies (Calligraphy pen, ink pens, notebooks, highlighter, ruler, etc)**

 **\- 75 Galleons to spend on hygiene**

 **\- 0? Potions ingredients**

 **\- 6 Pewter cauldrons (size 2)**

 **\- 2000 Galleons to spend on magic studies books**

 **\- 50 Vials for potions class**

 **\- 6 sets of brass scales for potions class**

 **\- 2 telescopes**

 **\- 6 sets of plain work robes (Black)**

 **\- 2 Plain pointed hats for day wear (Black)**

 **\- 2 Pairs of protective gloves (Dragon hide or similar)**

 **\- 2 Winter cloaks (Black with silver fastenings)**

 **\- 2 The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk**

 **\- 2 A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot**

 **\- 2 Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling**

 **\- 2 A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch**

 **\- 2 One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore**

 **\- 2 Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger**

 **\- 2 Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander**

 **\- 2 The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble**

 **\- 0? Educational Books from owned vaults**

 **\- 5 Wandless magic kits**

 **\- 5 Soundless magic kits**

 **\- Hogwarts: The Founders Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: Slytherin's Secret Hideouts Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: Gryffindor's Secret Hideouts Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: Hufflepuff's Secret Hideouts Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: Ravenclaw's Secret Hideouts Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: The Charter Self Updating Guide**

 **\- Hogwarts: Gryffindor's Heir Self Updating Guide**

Harry sees the last six books and internally rejoices looking up with a strait face he asks, "Is there any more Hogwarts Self Updating Guides? I think I might be able to use them." Kurkurk sighs as he shrugs.

"Little is left from that time and we have no idea. The places they shared are inside Hogwarts: The Founder's Self Updating Guide while the rest are self explanatory. The charter is important because it tells you what you are allowed to do upon reaching each point in your schooling. You even have your own dorm that yourself and your friends can stay inside of. If you really are being abused or neglected you can order the sorting hat to report the details to the authorities and they will bring up charges on whom they deem need them." Harry grins excitedly.

The house elves begin growling in anger. Turning to them Harry gives them a quick order. "Calm down, getting mad won't help. For now go to Potter Manor and start cleaning the place up. I'll be staying there until school and during the summers." Turning back to Kurkurk he asks a very important question.

"What exactly should I order him to do? Get a few doctors to find evidence, reporters to tell the public, and a whole set of law enforcement to try to help? Maybe even order that such be done for every student being abused or neglected?" Kurkurk pauses to think before realizing all of those things were good thoughts as the elves obediently leave.

Kurkurk begins looking throughout his records on what the law normally did in their procedures when it was discovered that a child was being abused then he grabbed a few procedure files on abusing a famous person in all relationships he could find before snatching files telling about what happened when the Heir to a Most Noble and Ancient House was abused in school, even by peers. Thinking that he has everything he pulls out an envelope and places them inside before giving them to Harry. "Lord Potter, these papers are just a beginning of what you can do within your right. I know some don't apply but most will. At least skim through it before arriving at Hogwarts. Understood?"

Harry took the files from him before flipping through them. He began grinning devilishly causing Kurkurk to know he did the right thing. "Will do. Can I get an escort to my Vaults now? And new keys for every vault seeing as I don't know where the current ones are besides my trust vault key." Kurkurk simple waves his hand.

"Only the trust vault requires a key. The rest require blood and the magic of the owner of the vault since they are so low in the tunnels. Lets go see Griphook, one of the early morning cart drivers." Harry simply stands with the list in hand before following him down several halls until they were in the lobby. "Griphook!"

A goblin exited the other door in the lobby before promptly making his way over to the two of them and sending Harry a wary glance. They briefly spoke gobbledygook causing Griphook to look at Harry with a little more respect. "Please follow me, Lord Potter." Harry obeyed since he knew it was the wisest thing to do. After about a twenty minute ride they arrived outside the place, "Vault 15, the Potter Vault."

Harry bit his finger before smearing the blood on the handle which caused several clinks to be heard throughout the area. The door was quick to open and Harry spluttered for a moment. There must have been hundreds of cages in the room! Each held at least one animal or familiar in it. Looking around the room further he seen various weaponry, a library, and several pieces of jewelry. Harry has to focus to prevent the blush from realizing he had such an action from showing on his face.

"I'd recommend getting your familiars and gold from here. All the other vaults have much more interesting items, and you'll want to conserve as much space as possible unless you get more than one trunk." Griphook points at the right-hand corner of the room, where a pile of trunks lay. "Those all have many expansion charms, and the three in front have eight full rooms and a bathroom in them. The black one can shrink into a bracelet while the other two shrink into a matchbox in size. I'd recommend taking those one. The bracelet also comes with wards and charms, so that once you enter the trunk, time stops. You could be in there for two years and only a few seconds would pass in the real world. Once you step in, a watch appears on your wrist. It tells you what time it is in the real world. That feature has been added so you don't stay in there too long." Harry nods. He looks at all the trunks, and the black one is the prettiest. It is black, obviously, with silver latches. Now that he looks at it more closely, the black looks green. He tilts his head slightly to the left. Now it is deep blue. He switched his angle, by now quite curious. Purple.

"Now, there also happens to be another charm on there. You just press the red button on the side. The trunk essentially reads your mind and puts everything you'll need in there, except familiars and money." Harry decides to trust the goblin, and pressed the button. The trunk flies open and Harry goes to go get some money while things were flying into the trunk. He saw a black velvet bag with a black beaded phoenix on it, and picked it up. "That also comes with a shrinking charm. It will shrink to the size of a walnut and go around your neck with a long silver chain. The only one that can take it off is the wearer, as it is with the trunk in bracelet form. If you lose it, it will come back to you."

Harry looks around wondering how he is going to count the money. "There is no need to count money since that one is connected to the Potter Vault's money. All you need to do is think of the amount of money to take out and the type of money and it will be in your hand. For an extra fee it can be tied into your blood."

Harry simply bites his thumb again telling Griphook that he accepted before the goblin used his magic. Smearing his blood on it causes a soft golden glow to shine before fading. Starting toward the cages he begins looking through them at the owls section. Looking at a few he quickly sees a common Barn Owl with a tag on her cage, gently reading the tag he sees her name is Angelica. "Hello Angelica, would you like to be my friend?" The owl looks at him the moment he speaks before hooting in excitement.

Opening the cage he lets her perch on his shoulder and he gently scratches under her throat earning a very happy hoot. "Yeah, I choose you since you seem like a common breed. Since you are a common breed you won't stand out much compared to others like the Snowy Owl. Plus every owl I have meet has been very smart." Angelica puffs up in pride at being chosen for her master. "And remember, we are friends." Angelica affectionately nibbles on his ear which earns laughter.

Looking around more he sees a very small unicorn, cute as a bunny, but ten times that level. Feeling that such a pure and cute thing caught his heart Harry strode over to it and opened the cage. It gently padded out of the cage before nuzzling his leg, it was only two feet tall. Looking around more he eventually spots a black wolf pup and decides to give it to a teacher. Gently cooing at the puppy causes it to bounce as close as it can get before whining loudly to get attention. Harry opens the cage and it tumbles out playfully before wagging its tail like it was given the world by him. Harry calls him Shadow since he can easily blend into shadows if he were to be still and there was no tag. Turning to the Unicorn he hums thoughtfully, she didn't have a tag either.

"How do you like the name Celestia? I think it means heavenly." Celestia gives a happy neigh telling him she likes it. Harry turns around before walking toward the trunk. It appears to have everything inside of it and looking inside of the first room he sees most of the things listed on the parchment and nods satisfied. Harry taps the trunk causing it to shrink into a bracelet with a charm. Placing it on his wrist he starts toward the cart where Griphook is waiting and nearly jumps as the doors close after they exit.

"Lord Potter, we have some more to go. Are you going to bring them?" Harry looks at them and finds both the unicorn and the puppy looking at the cart in excitement. Angelica wasn't looking too happy though.

"I'll take them if they let me but otherwise, no." Harry replied honestly. Angelica gave a hoot before starting to fly toward the surface. Harry quickly gets on and is happy that both of the others jumped on too the puppy jumped onto his lap and the Unicorn just laid down at his feet.

"Hold onto that puppy no matter what. Understood?" Harry nods as they take off again. shortly after that they arrive at the next stop since it was just down a little. "Vault Number 13, the Ambrosius Vault. This used to be Merlin's Vault." Harry allowed for the two animals to follow him off of the cart and was happy when they continued to follow him. Slicing his palm with a knife from Griphook this time he smears it on the handle causing several thunk and clink sounds to follow.

Once the door opens Harry takes off the bracelet and taps it causing it to appear as it truly is. Pressing the button after looking at the list he looks around and finds more weapons. Most in this vault are short swords. Seeing one that he recognized from a painting that one of his elementary school teachers showed him he picks it up. It has an elegant set of rubies in it's handle and it wasn't actually sharpened since it was a ceremonial blade. Thinking of a reason he would instantly notice it he finds none since most of the rest are the same or similar.

Griphook sneaks up on him, "That blade doesn't let anyone who isn't worthy find it, Lord Potter. It has several magics within it that allow it to be recognized by others once found but sometimes it isn't even an Heir nor Lord of your house that finds it, sometimes it is an ordinary goblin. For it to have chosen you so soon must mean that you are an exceptionally pure soul." Harry ignores the thought of how much he loved the sword and places it on his rope belt. Looking around more he begins wondering around until he finds several more books. Casually flipping through a few he finds books on Occlumency and decides that they might do some good.

Going back to the finished trunk he presses the button while thinking of Occlumency books and such and about ten books fly inside before the trunk is finished including the one in his hand. Tapping the trunk turns it back into a bracelet and he puts it on. Walking calmly toward the exit he is surprised to find both of his familiars sitting on the cart again. Harry hops on-board and away they go as the doors close.

"Vault Number 4, Ravenclaw Vault." Harry neatly gets out this time before walking toward the door, his familiar and the puppy sit in the cart. It creaks loudly as it begins to open at the taste of his blood. Harry stares in awe at the numerous shelves full of potions, books, and even potions ingredients. Harry follows the same procedure as last time and begins thinking.

"Griphook? What books do you suggest bringing?" Griphook looks surprised but quickly complies.

"I suggest the basic books on every study and at least the intermediate books on school studies which includes Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, and Defensive-Offensive Magic. After that I would include several Potions Books, especially rare ones, since one of the professors at Hogwarts might hate you for looking like your father. Also, I would bring five of each potion beside medical potions, I'd take twenty of each of them." Harry nods just as the trunk finishes gathering everything. Pressing the button again he is happy that the few thought of books flew into the trunk and not the whole library.

Walking around he realizes there is hardly any thing he will need besides the potions and book. Even then there was at least fifty of each potion. "Griphook, since you were kind enough to advise me when it wasn't your job go ahead and grab as many potions of any kind that you want."

Griphook conjures a bag and waves his hand causing a few medical potions to fly into his sack. After that Harry sees the trunk is it back into a bracelet he looks around a moment before following Griphook out of the vaults. Looking at his list he knew that the only thing he was missing was the clothes. "I just have to get clothes and the Hogwarts books now." Griphook nods as he goes deeper.

He repeats the process of taking his Trunk and filling it twice more before they arrive at the last vault. "Vault Number 1, Hufflepuff Vault." Harry hopes down and smears blood upon the handle as his two primary companions are sleeping on the cart somehow. Looking in the room he is surprised to see something like a photo booth near the entry with several large bolts of cloth next to it. "That booth is a fancy seamstress machine made by Hufflepuff. I suggest taking out all cloth and replacing them with new cloth from Madam Malkin's and Twilfitt and Tattings. Now days the cloth is of higher quality. Also, it will shrink down into a box if you wish to take it with you, all you have to do is pres a button on the side next to the door handle." Pressing the button causes it to shrink until it is the size of a smaller matchbox.

Sighing he changes the bracelet back and presses the button causing one book and the shrunk booth to fly into it. Looking around he sees nothing else that interests him. It was about this time that he realized that the Black Vault hadn't been visited. "Can we visit the Black Vault and the Lestrange Vault?"

Looking at Griphook as he asks he sees surprise flicker across his face. Harry shows him the Black Lord's Ring and Griphook pinches the bridge of his nose. "I suppose he wanted to let that surprise me... I will be unable to take you to the Black Vault, Lord Potter, unless you have plenty of time."

Harry pouts strongly before his calm demeanor is back in place, "I know it isn't your fault. I suppose I'll have to come back to look in it some time. Would you care if I asked for your services next time as well?" Griphook looks surprised before they both sit down on the cart.

"I would be honored to have such a well mannered young man in my presence again. If you need any more help I also will leave an invitation for one request." Griphook answers seconds before they take off toward the surface again.

Harry happily yells a response, "Can you possibly get me a few books on manners, customs, and etiquette of each of the races in the this and the nearby countries?" Griphook laughs loudly.

Griphook yells, "That is a simple thing, do you need them in English?" Harry smiles as Griphook sends them into a different lane.

"That would be appreciated!" Harry sighs in relief as they arrive in the area next to the Lobby. He sees Kurkurk waiting and expectantly walks over to him.

"Lord Potter, it appears that Albus Dumbledore was the one who made sure that you didn't know of your heritage and that neither your father's or mother's will was enacted. We now need to manually get copies of your memories and send them to the Auror Department Head, Amelia Bones." Harry follows Kurkurk back into the offices and is surprised to find someone within the Potter Office.

Clearing his throat he glares at the three people in the office. Observing them he instantly sees who is in charge, a man with spectacles and dressed in a gaudy blue robe with stars all over it who has a very gray beard and hair. The other two seem surprised to see him. The other man has black, oily hair with a crooked nose, swathed in deep black robes. The lady is wearing a green outfit with a pointed, feathered hat in it. "Harry, my boy. How are you?"

Harry continued glaring. "My teachers told me not to talk to strangers. Also, if you would kindly remove yourself from MY office, which you have no business in, I will promise to speak to you latter unless your name is Dumbledore." The gaudily dressed man faltered in his pose as the woman huffed.

"Harry! You don't treat the headmaster like that without reason!" Harry upped his glare and aimed it at the woman.

"Excuse me for hating the man who placed me in an abusive and neglectful muggle home. Now OUT!" Alarms sounded as several guards entered the room.

Kurkurk stepped toward them in a placating manner, speaking in Gobbledygook for a moment he tells them what is happening. Dumbledore interrupts them and rudely tries to boss them around. The guards look at Harry, "Who are you?" Harry simply raises both of his hands showing them all seven of his Lord Rings earning splutters from the two who spoke as the quiet man spoke.

"I was not aware that you were a Lord, Potter. What did you do to get that?" Harry looks at him and barely recognizes the same pain he has been forced through over the years.

Smiling somewhat he politely responds, "Thank you for calling me by an appropriate name, if you will wait in the lobby I will be happy to tell you and to trade stories." The man nods and goes to exit only to be grabbed by Dumbledore.

"Now Snape, you aren't going to listen to him just because he has fake Lord Ring's. Are you?" Snape jerks his arm in an attempt to free himself from his grasp and failed.

Looking at the guards he tells them the truth, "Dumbledore is not allowing me to leave, please help me get out." The guards rush to obey as they roughly grab Dumbledore who instantly pulls his wand out and points it at the closest goblin. They lunge at him aggressively for his rude manners and they are able to get the wand away from him before giving it to Harry.

Harry grips half of each side of the wand in his hands and clears his throat as Dumbledore is trying to fight the goblins off of him. He looks at his wand before paling rapidly. He is still long enough for them to knock him out and they drag him from the room after Snape is long gone. The lady stares at Harry before going out. Kurkurk is forced out of the room as another goblin enters it quickly hears the grumblings of the guards and pales at what he hears.

The goblin nervously looks at him as if he knew he was in trouble before admitting to a crime, "Lord Potter, I ask for forgiveness... Dumbledore had reported that all of the money was being spent upon you and I had not thought to check upon that information. I had assumed that he was being honest with me and because of my blunder you are out of a few thousand galleons. Feel free to punish me as you see fit." The goblin has his head bowed in shame as the nearby goblins stiffen as they freeze. They look at Harry who is more interested in what skills he may have.

"Alright, I have need of a few things. First of all, I need a private accountant, this means that you may move into my manor, with your family if you wish, and your basic needs will be provided for. That means you and your family get clothes, food, shelter and drink. As for your family, they had nothing to do with your mistake so they can have other things provided for them, such as art tutorials, magic tutorials, or whatever else fits their fancy. When you do really well and help me gain more money than usual you will be given extra privileges. However, even if your family doesn't move in with you I expect that my house elves help to provide for them considering most cultures have the male of the family gaining the income and the fact that I would hate for them to go without. However, if your family wishes I will pay them to help me out in ways that fit in with their hobbies, like greenhouse care if a I have any. Agreed?" Harry literally jumps in fright as the goblin gave a grief filled cry. A few of the goblins almost snickered at his fright but they stopped when they realized what he said. A few of them shuffle closer before whispering to each other in their mother tongue questioningly.

The goblin collapses to the floor as he began bawling in relief. It was a grief filled relief but it was relief none the less. "Why have you given me mercy? Any other human would immediately order for my death yet you ask that I simply serve you in a small way while providing for my needs and giving me privileges for good income increase? Why?!" Harry simply walks over to the goblin and kneels before hugging him close. The goblin's cries increased in volume at the kind human gesture.

"Think of it this way, if you help me gain back the money I lost I would be happy to relieve you of the duty which can give you back your freedom that you essentially just gave up. Besides that I hate abuse. I was abused by my own relatives, flesh and blood, who were told to take care of me. You think I am just going to abuse anybody else when I know how bad it is? No way! I would like to think that I am a good person even if I am not." Harry tries to down play it but he still knows that the goblins are grateful for this chance of redemption given to the small goblin. The goblin instantly begins clutching onto him as his cries softened slowly. Harry slowly rocked the distressed goblin back and forth in his lap, which he barely fit into. After he quieted he buries his face into Harry's neck and actually kissed him.

Harry meeps at the sudden sensation as the goblin stiffens before he reluctantly drags himself away. "You are such a blessing... I don't deserve forgiveness..." Harry frowns heavily and lightly flicks his head startling him into looking at him.

"Don't say that! Just because you made a simple mistake that even I could have made doesn't mean that you are unforgivable. It just means that you can learn from a new mistake and you know not to make the same mistake again." Harry says it with a deep conviction in his voice showing his strong belief in what he said. The small goblin gently reaches toward him and Harry barely refrains from jerking away at the soft, loving and adored filled touch. Harry is surprised when the goblin sheds a few tears and he instantly goes to wipe them away.

 _ **Almighty Point of View**_

It was these actions that caused many goblins who heard of the event to secretly become fond of Harry, many of them even sent a few trinkets and valuables into a vault which was transferred into his name without him knowing. It was a fourth Collections Vault with only things from the Goblins as a whole.

However, in the coming months of the summer word of his kind and considerate behavior would spread to the centaur, giants, and even a few other races who deemed the goblins as valuable assets in any meeting or negotiation. This would be the start of three more collections accounts in his name.


End file.
